Beast Boy
Beast Boy, a.k.a. Garfield Logan is a known member of the Titans and identifies as the jokester of the group, often possessing a funny, light-hearted personality. He's been seen as part of the group and on his own at times, mainly around San Francisco, and is fairly easy to identify given his normal appearance. Background Not Easy Being Green Garfield's story begins with sickness. His parents were biologists --Mark and Marie Logan -- studying native fauna deep in the African region of Lumamba when Gar was bitten by a Green Monkey. He was only two years old. Gar contracted a rare disease known as "Sakutia", which only animals seemed ever to survive. Any human that caught Sakutia... perished. Using an experimental serum derived from a Green Monkey, Gar's father managed to cure him, however, the illness turned Gar's skin, eyes and hair permanently green. There were other... side-effects as well. When his mother found herself threatened by a deadly Black Mamba snake, Gar rushed to her rescue -- shape-shifting into a mongoose to do it. He killed the snake, and in so doing revealed the "hidden blessing" that came from his previous illness, and his father's cure. Garfield Logan could shape-shift into any animal he wished. Life continued on for him, with his having to come to terms with the powers he had been given. At first, it was just a novelty - the "coolest thing ever" - until the staring (of others) began. Reality hit home: this was not just some temporary fancy in which he could indulge when he felt like it - this was his life from now on. Alas, "life" had more grief in store for young Logan when, several years later, his parents both died in a boating accident. Gar never truly forgave himself for his parents' deaths - even though it was not his fault. A part of him remained convinced that, with his new powers, he could have - should have - saved them. He never let go of the pain. As for what became of him afterward, he was initially placed into the care of King Tawaba - a friend of the family, and chieftain of the local tribe. This would have been a great thing for Logan, except for Mobu. Mobu was the tribe's witch-doctor, and he hated the Logans with a passion. Such was his hatred that he arranged a deal with some American criminals - Gar's death (at their hands) in return for the location of temple filled with treasure. The plan backfired; the temple collapsed - killing Mobu - and the two Americans rescued Gar, and brought him back to the States with them. Their intentions, however, were less than honourable. Gar found himself forced to commit crimes for the criminals, until their own greed got the better of them and they killed each other. The courts intervened to find Gar a suitable guardian - and failed miserably. A man by the name of Nicholas Galtry was chosen, as he had been the "family lawyer" of the Logans. Unfortunately for the Logans, Galtry was an ambitious, petty and unscrupulous thief who had been embezzling funds out of Gar's inheritance whilst Gar had been in Africa. After the boy returned to the States, Galtry's intentions had been to kill him, and keep the wealth of the Logans' legacy for himself. It was not looking good for Garfield Logan. To Greener Pastures Then along came Rita. Better known as Elasti-Girl of the superhero team called the Doom Patrol, Rita Farr took an instant liking to the young Garfield Logan when they met, and (along with her fianc, Stephen Dayton - known as Mento), became friends. Gar actually tried to join the Doom Patrol - and even the Teen Titans around the same time - but was rejected due to the need of his guardian's approval. And there was no way Galtry would do that. More criminal "masterminds" (rather, wannabe masterminds) attempted to use Gar for their own personal gain, until this brought him in direct conflict with the Titans. A corrupt ringmaster of a circus had *hypnotised* Gar, to steal money from people visiting the circus. When the Teen Titans showed up, Gar was forced to fight them until the hypnotist's hold on him was finally broken. In the end, Gar decided to work with the Doom Patrol despite the fact that his guardian had forbidden it. Galtry took action, hiring several villains to kill Gar and the Doom Patrol altogether. They tried this several times, and failed several times - but that would not be the full sum of their failures Rita Farr and Steve Dayton married during this period in Garfield Logan's early teens, and defeated Nicholas Galtry in court for full custody of Gar. Safe at last, and now in a family that would love and protect him as much as his birth parents had, Gar looked forward to the days and years ahead for the first time in what had seemed like forever. He had a home. A Change in Greenery Some time later, The Doom Patrol fell in battle - taking Gar's adopted mother, Elasti-Woman (Rita), with them. Only Stephen Dayton and Garfield Logan remained, and Dayton went insane (a byproduct of the helmet he used to augment his intellect). Gar, in an effort to deal with yet another loss in his life - and for a change in scenery - left home to pursue a career in the movie industry. There were no end of sci-fi shows that could use a green-skinned alien somewhere in their cast - even as an extra. Gar's abilities rather guaranteed him a role slightly more prominent than a mere "extra", however. The show was Space Trek: 2062. The part was Tork - the Child-Alien Metamorph. The law-suit was Plagiarism From Other Science Fiction Shows. The series' cancellation followed shortly thereafter. Despite setbacks, both the TV show and Gar himself earned something of a cult following (as many B-grade and C-grade shows and films are wont to do), but an acting prodigy he was not. He still continued to develop his abilities (as an actor), and gained minor roles in other shows as the years went on. He made a habit of showing up at just about any/every sci-fi/fantasy convention in the States to entertain fans - and there were many fans, and a few stalkers (wannabe stalkers - hard to stalk a TV star than can actually fly). The Green Side of Life With Galtry eventually out of the picture, Gar joined the Teen Titans full-time, but life - if anything - proved to be even more difficult than before. Only one thing truly made the constant struggles - and even more losses along the way - bearable: family. The Titans were Gars family. All he had in the world. He did whatever he could to protect them, and it did not always turn out ideal. Terra, Gars girlfriend, betrayed him, the team - everyone. The legacy of his adopted father - Stephen Dayton (Mento, of the Doom Patrol) - came back to haunt him as well. For a time, Gar fell prey to the dark influence of Mentos helmet, which manifested in Gars powers (all his animal forms appeared darker, malevolent).More struggles followed - in particular an attack by a Cyborg Superman, who appeared to have murdered Omen and Wonder Girl (Donna Troy). The list of trials and tribulations was endless. After Omens and Troys deaths, the Titan reformed - with Gar acting as a sort of intermediary between the older, more seasoned members, and the newer, younger recruits. He functioned as both leader and trainer, and it worked for him as well as for the rest of the team. Gar - Beast Boy - emerged into a leader. And he is ready for what lies ahead. Personality Alias: The Jester - In the core of a certain green-skinned metamorph beats the heart of an entertainer: the court fool, the team prankster, the resident comic relief... Laughter is "good medicine" in so many ways, and Gar knows this all too well. This usually makes him easy to get along with... or not. It depends on one's sense of humour. Always Look on the Bright Side of Life - Gar's sunny (well, green) disposition should not be taken for granted. For someone so young, he has had to live with loss (i.e. the loss of his parents, his friends in the Doom Patrol...), and he does tend to "stick out" - something that has not always worked in his favour. He is very much afraid of losing more people he cares about, and this drives him to try even harder to protect them. Trussst in Me - Gar is trustworthy, reliable, dependable... a good sort. Unfortunately he tends to assume everyone else is the same - which is most of the time a good thing, but when it's not... He can be TOO trusting. He wants to get along with everybody, and things do not always work out so... cheery. It's a work in progress. Logs First Player *2012-05-14 - Watch out for that Pizza! - Beast Boy chows down on pizza, watching TV. Starfire has one of her own with an even more unusual topping than normal. *2012-08-31 - Birthday Wishes and Poison Kisses - It's Lian's 5th birthday! Superheroes everywhere... and then Cheshire invites herself as well. *2012-09-03 - Mudwrestling for Charity - Supergirl and Starfire mudwrestling in bikinis. Nuff said. *2012-09-14 - It Always Ends With The Girl - Arsenal calls a meeting originally to train, but apparently three heads are better than one, as they come up with a better idea. Second Player *TBA Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:San Francisco Category:DC Available